


Band-aids and Blankets

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, connor has a bad day, dad!hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Connor has a bad day and goes to Hank for comfort at the end of it all.





	Band-aids and Blankets

Connor sighed and pouted at his desk. He had a bad morning and had been in a sour mood since then. First, Connor’s stasis mode malfunctioned and caused him to oversleep. Then he couldn’t find his favorite tie with the little dog prints and had to opt for a plain grey one. Then his hair wouldn’t cooperate and remained a curly mess on his head. Then on his way to the precinct entrance, a passing bird decided to use him as a target. Hank gave him a look, but Connor huffed and continued doing his paper work. As he was about to finish another file, his computer glitched and the report he was working on was deleted. Connor groaned and stood up, stomping away from his desk and towards the break room. It was time for Hank’s coffee break anyway. While he fixed Hank’s coffee, the break room door swung open and Gavin walked in. Connor sighed as the detective came to stand by him.

“What do you want, Gavin?” Connor asked, annoyed.

“What? I can’t bother my favorite android for fun?” Gavin teased in return.

“Ugh. Please, Gavin. I’m not in the mood.”

And with that, Connor took the cup of coffee and left the break room. He made his way toward his desk. Just as he neared it, he stumbled over his untied shoelace that he failed to notice and fell forward. The coffee spilled all over his shirt. It was his favorite one too. A frown etched itself on Connor’s face as he looked down at the ruined coffee. Sighing, he picked himself up and tied his shoelace before leaving to clean up his mess. The rest of the morning went by uneventful much to Connor’s relief. Things only kept going wrong around lunch break. There’s was no thirium left in the break room fridge and Connor had wanted one. There was one left in one of the vending machines, but another android had bought it before he could get to it. He had to spend the lunch break without anything to drink. After lunch, Connor spent the afternoon doing some more paperwork until Fowler gave him and Hank a case and a crime scene to investigate. When he arrived at the crime scene, he could hear the mother of the victim crying by the door. As he approached the door with Hank, the mother spotted him and looked him up and down.

“Y-You sent an android? A fucking plastic machine?! I demand a human!” the mother cried.

Connor kept a straight face and ignored the mother despite how each word she threw was hurting him on the inside. Wasting no time, Connor quickly went through the crime scene and forced himself to remain calm as he questioned the mother. The mother had become uncooperative and Hank had to step in before things could escalate any further. Once that was over, they left the crime scene and returned to the precinct. The last few hours of the shift were spent examining evidence and looking at the casefile. After that, Connor and Hank clocked out for the day began heading home. As they walked through the parking lot, a car drove by them and through a puddle, splashing water all over Connor. He sighed and trudged on. Once again, he tripped on his shoelace. It had come undone again. He stumbled and fell again, scraping his hands and face on the pavement. Unable to push down his emotions, he pulled himself up. He let out a growl of anger and stormed off to the car. Concerned flashed in Hank’s eyes as he followed him. And on the ride back, it was quiet. Neither of them spoke a word. When they arrived home, Connor skipped on greeting Sumo and headed straight to the bathroom, locking himself in. The sound of the door slamming echoed through house. Having enough of this, Hank walked up to the bathroom and knocked.

“Con? You alright, kid?” Hank asked.

“I just want to be alone.” came the soft and upset reply.

“Alright. I’m here when you need me, kid.”

With that, Hank let Connor be. Several minutes passed before Connor slipped out of the bathroom and joined Hank on the couch with a pout. He sniffled and drew his legs close, resting his chin on his knees. Tears rolled down his scraped cheeks, the skin there still recovering.

“Wanna talk about it?” Hank offered, lowering the volume of the tv.

As if on cue, Sumo hopped up on the couch beside Connor and whimpered as he pawed at his android owner.

“It’s just…everything went wrong today! I overslept, I couldn’t find my tie, and my hair was a mess! Then at the precinct things got worse! I spilled coffee, the computer glitched, and I had to redo everything. And there was that mother! She was so mean to me! She didn’t even care that she was hurting me and the rest of the androids. More bad things happened after that and I…I…” Connor vented, chest heaving and more tears falling.

Hank sighed and wrapped his arms around the shaking android.

“Woah, woah. Easy, kid. Slow down and breathe. Look, it’s ok. It was just a bad day. We have them sometimes. You know I’ve had many.” Hank soothed, ruffling his hair.

“But I’m not supposed to! I’m supposed to be able to prevent the negative stuff from happening!” Connor replied back.

“Well, you can’t exactly know everything. True, you’re advanced as hell but even androids miscalculate sometimes. Sometimes, things just happen, and you have to choose how to go about it. Days can be shitty sometimes, but it happens. Don’t let it stop you.”

Connor sniffled and nodded, cracking a tiny smile.

“You’re right, Hank. It is somewhat fun to live life wondering what will happen next instead of predicting it.” he replied, letting himself relax.

Hank chuckled softly and ruffled his hair. Then he noticed the cuts on his scrapes and hands.

“Sit tight, son. I’ll be back in a second.” he said, standing up from the couch.

Connor nodded and watched as Hank shuffled into the hallway and disappeared in the bathroom. He came out a moment later and went to his room. He then reappeared with a box of colorful band-aids and a soft purple blanket. He threw blanket over Connor then sat beside him and opened the band-aid box.

“Hank, I don’t need those.” Connor whined, pulling the blanket around himself.

“I know but I’m doing this for you anyway. Now, let me see your hands first.”

Connor gave in and presented his hands to Hank. His palms only had a few small scrapes. After looking at them, Hank pulled out the band-aids. Connor chose a dog themed one and Hank stuck one each on the android’s hands. With that done, Hank looked over Connor’s face and counted three scrapes. Connor chose again, pointing to the fish patterned ones and Hank stuck them on the android’s face. Once that was over, Hank set the box aside and settled on the couch with Connor leaning against him and Sumo on his lap. The tv switched on to Connor’s favorite cartoon and before he knew it, he’d forgotten about his horrible day. Just being with Hank and Sumo seemed to make things ok. He sighed in content this time and hoped tomorrow would be a lot better.


End file.
